Our First Christmas
by alex-1310
Summary: This is a one shot based off of my other two Emily/JJ stories: Unexpected and Another Side of Emily. It's just about their first Christmas together as a family. *RE-UPLOADED FOR THE HOLIDAYS* (originally published Christmas 2011)


A/N: This is a one shot based off of my other two Emily/JJ stories: _Unexpected_ and _Another Side of Emily_. It's just about their first Christmas together as a family.

*RE-UPLOADED FOR THE HOLIDAYS* (originally published Christmas 2011)

* * *

><p>Our First Christmas<p>

It was two weeks before Christmas and Emily and JJ were trying to find all of their Christmas decorations. Since JJ had moved into Emily's earlier in the year their extra stuff, including Christmas decorations had been stored in the basement of Emily's building. They were both currently rummaging through boxes with their names on it.

"This is ridiculous. It should not be this difficult to find Christmas decorations." JJ sighed as shoved another box out of the way with her foot

"Well maybe if you would have labeled your boxes better, other than just writing Jareau on them, we wouldn't have this problem" Emily replied as she bent over two boxes in a corner

JJ made a face at her from behind before saying, "Well it's not like your boxes are labeled any better Ms Smarty Pants"

"Touché" Emily said as she stood back up and blew some of her hair out of her face, before turning around to face JJ who was now sitting on a box with an annoyed look on her face

"Oh come on Jayje, it's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Em we've been down here for over an hour and we've gotten nowhere"

"An hour? Really? Wow. Well we can load up the kids and go get a tree" the brunette suggested as turned to look at more boxes

"Emily we don't have anything to decorate the tree with" JJ stated

Emily shrugged as she moved a few more boxes out of the way, before a smile crept over her face. Turning around to face JJ, she kept the broad smile.

"How much do you love me?" she asked the blonde

"Depends on the mood I'm in" JJ said as she looked up to meet the brunettes dark eyes

Immediately JJ's face lightened, "If you found the boxes I would say that you're the best girlfriend in the whole world who would get very lucky tonight"

"Well then I guess I'm getting lucky tonight" Emily replied with a wink before turning around and pulling out a box marked Prentiss-C

Emily opened the top before shoving it over to JJ who had stood up. The blonde looked down and smiled as she saw a box full of garland and lights. She looked back up at Emily before stepping around the box and practically running to Emily, leaping into her arms and wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist and kissing her deeply. The brunette was able to catch the blonde, wrapping her arms around the slim waist and returning the kiss. As they broke apart they were both smiling broadly.

"Well if I would have known that was the response I was going to get I would have looked a lot harder" Emily stated

JJ swatted her playfully before jumping off of her and opening the rest of the boxes Emily had found, which also included a few of JJ's boxes containing her Christmas stuff as well.

"Okay let's start carrying these up" JJ said as she picked up a large box

"Yes ma'am" Emily saluted as she bent down and grabbed two boxes

When they opened the door to Emily's condo they were met by laughter in the living room. As they made their way down the short hall they found all three boys laying on the floor watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer. Both women smiled as they set down the boxes, before turning to the boys.

"Well look who finally decided to get up" JJ stated as she walked over and bent down to pick up Henry, who had turned four a few months ago

"We've been up JJ" Ethan replied as he rolled on the floor from his stomach to his back

"Oh really" Emily said as she walked up to JJ and Henry, placing a kiss on the blonde boys forehead

"Uh huh" the four year old answered

"Yeah you guys said you weren't gonna be down there too long" Declan said as he sat up on his knees next to Ethan who was still laying on his back

"Yeah well there were a lot more boxes down there than I remembered" Emily told the twelve year old as she bent down and kissed the top of his thick blonde head

"When are we getting a tree?" Ethan asked as he lay on his back looking up at his mother

"As soon as we finish moving the rest of the boxes in here" she answered before she crawled the couple of feet towards him and tickled his belly, causing the seven year old to laugh and tuck into a ball. Then she bent down and kissed him on the cheek

"Have you guys eaten breakfast?" Emily asked as she knelt on the floor next to Declan

"We had cereal" Ethan answered as he rolled back to his stomach and turned his attention back to the television

"Okay then, why don't you guys go get dressed while JJ and I finish bringing up the boxes" Emily suggested

"Okay" Henry shouted as he jumped out of his blonde mother's arms before he and Ethan raced each other up the stairs

"Hey little man, you want to help me and JJ with some boxes?" Emily asked the blonde twelve year old

"Sure" he answered with a shrug as he stood up with Emily

The two women and Declan trekked back down to the basement, grabbing another set of boxes as they headed back up to the condo. They added the four boxes to the other two in the living room, before Emily turned to Declan and told him to go get dressed as well, while she and JJ went down to get the last of the boxes. The two women returned a few minutes later with the last of the boxes, adding them to the pile before they also headed upstairs to change.

Before they were even completely changed their bedroom door was thrown open revealing a very excited seven year old and four year old who flew up onto their bed.

"Guys how many times do we have to tell you to knock before you come in here" JJ stated in an authoritative tone as she pulled her blue turtleneck over her head.

"Sorry Mommy"

"Sorry JJ"

The blonde couldn't find herself to be mad at the two excited little boys. She smiled broadly at them before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to them, ruffling both of their hair, causing the boys to smile again. Just them Emily came out the closet pulling her red turtleneck the rest of the way on, smiling at JJ and their two little boys.

Emily went into the bathroom to brush her hair and her teeth and when she came back out she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom and looked at the boys. Henry was wearing black jeans with a black long sleeve shirt with a green short sleeve shirt with a soccer ball over the top of the black one, along with his black high top converse shoes. Ethan, meanwhile, was wearing blue jeans, which were rolled one time at the bottom, along with a black turtleneck pullover with a zipper at the neckline, and his black batman comic high top converse shoes. Emily shook her head at his shoes. She remembered taking him shopping for new shoes and the moment his eyes landed on the batman converse shoes she knew she was not winning the argument.

"E do you have a shirt under that sweater?" the brunette asked her mini me

He smiled as he took his small hand and pulled his sweater up, revealing a red shirt underneath.

Emily nodded, "Is it long sleeve?"

"Yep" he answered with a smile before falling over and bouncing on the bed onto his back

Not a moment later there was a light knock on the open bedroom door and Declan stepped inside to join the rest of the family.

"Hey D, you ready?" JJ asked as she looked at the twelve year old

"Yes ma'am" he answered as he walked over to the bed before sitting down on it

JJ smiled at the blonde preteen, knowing he was still getting accustomed to being part of this crazy unique family. Emily smiled at Declan's attire as well, noticing he was wearing blue jeans, rolled at the bottom, along with what appeared to be a blue and white plaid buttoned up collared shirt with a royal blue and white striped sweater pulled over the top of the button down shirt, topping it off with his navy blue converse high tops.

"Okay is everyone ready?" Emily asked, clapping her hands together as she walked into the bedroom

"Yeah" the two little ones shouted as they jumped off of the bed and ran out of the room, followed by Declan

Emily and JJ looked at each other before the blonde said, "Let's do this thing"

Emily laughed as they walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Henry was attempting to put on his dark gray and green ski jacket, while Ethan was pulling on his black and red ski jacket. Declan meanwhile was pulling on his dark gray and blue ski jacket before pulling out his royal blue beanie and pulling down over his head and ears. Emily pulled on her black leather jacket while JJ pulled on her brown leather one. Then JJ turned and pulled Henry's green beanie over his head before turning and pulling Ethan's red onto his dark head of hair. When she stood back up Emily had already pulled on her own black beanie and was holding out JJ's gray one. JJ smiled as she took the beanie and pulled it on over her head and ears.

Everyone then piled out the door and made their way down the hall and down the stairs to the lobby before going out the back to the parking garage. They piled into JJ's newly acquired four runner, Ethan climbing onto his booster seat, while Henry climbed into his car seat in the middle and buckled himself in, before Declan squeezed in beside him.

About fifteen minutes later JJ was parking the SUV at a tree lot and all of the kids already had their seatbelts off ready to jump out of the car.

"Listen up kids" Emily said loudly in the car

Once all of the kids had turned their attention towards her she smiled before saying, "All of you need to stay within sight of us okay. We have to be able to see each other at all times."

All three nodded their heads before Declan opened his door and all three kids jumped out of that side of the car. Emily and JJ each took a deep breath before getting out and joining the boys. They began weaving in and out of the lanes of trees, Henry and Ethan both looking up magically at the trees that were several feet taller than themselves. After walking around for awhile JJ finally spoke up.

"Have you guys seen any you like?"

"All of them" answered Ethan

"The biggest wun EVER" Henry said as he jumped up and down

JJ and Emily smiled at the two young boys, before Emily replied, "Well you can only pick one and it has to fit in the condo"

"Which ones will fit?" Declan asked as he looked up at the brunette woman

Emily turned and looked around at the trees which were separated by height, before looking at JJ who smiled and nodded.

The brunette turned back to the blonde twelve year old and looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled, "How about one of those seven foot trees over there"

Declan and the other two boys turned to look at where Emily had pointed and both small boys mouths fell open.

"Really?" Declan questioned as he looked from the tree back to Emily and JJ

Both women nodded, so all three boys took off towards the trees that looked humungous compared to them.

About twenty minutes later everyone finally agreed on a tree, so they bought it and had one of the workers strap it to the top of the four runner before they all piled back into the SUV and headed home.

Once they made it home Emily and JJ climbed up the sides of the SUV to untie the tree before moving to the back and pulling it off. Both younger boys squealed as the women struggled to get a good hold on the tree from both ends. Declan was in charge of opening all of the doors for them to get through, while Henry and Ethan practically ran circles around them. As the women were making their way through the lobby Henry accidently ran into a woman who was standing in the middle of the floor. He lost his balance and fell backwards onto his bottom. As Ethan giggled Emily scolded him lightly.

"Ethan Tyler it is not funny" she told her look alike as she shifted the tree stump onto one of her knees as she balanced on one foot

JJ struggled with the front of the tree as she tried to see if Henry was alright, "Henry are you okay?"

The little blonde boy looked mostly stunned as he sat there and nodded his head. Once JJ realized he was fine she then looked at him.

"You need to say you're sorry to the nice lady you just ran into" she told her son

The four year old was back by Emily and since he couldn't see his mother that well from where he was sitting, he looked at the brunette woman with a questioning look.

Emily smiled as she bent slightly with the tree stump end still resting on her thigh and reached down for the little hand, "She's right sweetie, tell the lady that you're sorry"

Henry took Emily's hand as she helped him stand up. Then he turned to the woman who was standing somewhat beside him and looked up at her. He thought she looked a little bit like both his mother and Emily. She was about as tall as his mother, with blondish hair and brown eyes, her hair pulled into a pony tail.

"I'm sowwy" he told the woman as he looked up at her shyly

She smiled down at him and he slowly backed up until he bumped into Emily, who bent slightly again to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay little guy, I'm okay. Are you sure you're okay?" the woman asked

Henry nodded shyly again as he turned slightly into Emily's leg.

"Okay good. You know I have a little girl who is about your age" the woman said, still talking to Henry even though he was only watching her out of the corner of his one eye.

"Really?" Ethan questioned as he walked over to the woman with a smile

The woman turned to look at the little boy with a red beanie who seemed to have some dark wavy hair sticking out from underneath the hat.

She smiled back at him and nodded, "Yep she's four and her name is Tara"

"Cool I'm Ethan" the seven year old said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake

The woman took his hand and shook it, "Well aren't you a polite young man"

"My mom says it's good for boys to have manners" Ethan stated

The woman let out a laugh and Emily blushed at her son, "Well your mother is a very smart woman. I'm guessing this is her?"

Ethan nodded as the lady looked over him to Emily who had finally put her foot down and was holding the tree stump with one hand, her other hand rubbing Henry's back soothingly.

"Hi I'm Mandy" the woman said with a slight wave at Emily before turning the wave to JJ

"I'm Emily" the brunette woman said before turning to JJ

"And I'm JJ, I'm really sorry about my son" the blonde apologized again

"Oh it's okay really" the woman said as she held up her hands

Both women nodded before Emily spoke up again, "And this, as you have probably gathered, is Henry. And that one over there by JJ is Declan"

"Hi Declan" Mandy said as she turned toward the twelve year old

"Hi" he replied

"He looks a lot like you" Mandy said to JJ as she motioned towards Declan

JJ smiled as she threw her free arm around Declan's shoulders and pulled him into her causing him to let out a small grin.

"Thanks" JJ answered proudly

"So are you guys sisters?" Mandy asked as she looked from JJ to Emily

Both women looked at each other, but before they could answer Ethan spoke up, "Nuh uh, she's my mama's girlfriend"

Emily and JJ both blushed as Emily scolded Ethan softly, "Ethan, honey, we don't go around telling everyone our business"

He dropped his head slightly, "Sorry"

Mandy smiled at the small boy before looking back up at Emily, "So you two are…together?"

Emily nodded, "Yep one big happy family"

"I don't mean to be forthcoming, but is it hard?" Mandy asked

"Is what hard?" JJ replied joining the conversation

Mandy turned towards the blonde woman who shifted the weight of the tree again in her arms, "I'm sorry I won't keep you guys, you are clearly busy"

"It's okay" JJ told her

"No really, I'm waiting for my little girl to get here anyways. Her dad is dropping her off today."

JJ nodded before turning back to look at Emily who just shrugged.

"Well if you ever need anything we are on the eighth floor" Emily told the woman

Mandy smiled, "Thanks"

Emily nodded before she and JJ began moving forward with the tree again, towards the hallway. Before they got very far they heard Mandy's voice again.

"I'm sorry I really do just have one little question"

"Shoot" Emily said as she turned around to look at Mandy

"Was it hard explaining to your family? Or did they just know?"

Emily turned back around to look at JJ who was clearly sad at that question, before turning to look at Mandy again.

"That really depends on your family. Neither of our parents were too thrilled to find out about our choices. And sometimes it's harder if they've known you've been in a relationship with a man. But you have to do what makes you happy and what you feel is right. Sometimes you meet someone and you just know. Just remember that you don't choose who you fall in love with."

Mandy smiled, "Thank you"

"I don't know if I was much help, but like we said, we live on the eighth floor if you ever feel like you need to talk" Emily reminded her

"Thanks, but I think meeting you guys today…and your family…it gives me hope" she said before waving one last time and then turning and walking back towards the lobby.

Emily turned back around to find JJ staring at her with a smile on her face.

"What?" Emily asked as she shifted the tree in her arms again

JJ pressed her lips together and shook her head, "Nothing. I just love you, that's all"

"Well that's good to know, cause I kind of love you too" Emily responded before pushing the tree forward slightly

JJ giggled as they began their trek up the stairs Declan leading and the two little boys trailing Emily. They finally made it up to their floor and inside the condo. The two women practically dropped the tree in the corner by the door as they came inside. Once Declan closed the door and locked it all three boys began peeling off their jackets and beanies while JJ did the same before heading into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Who wants hot chocolate?" she asked

"ME" all three boys shouted at once

Emily laughed as she too began peeling off her layers of clothing, tossing them on the bar stool before walking over to the stack of boxes to look for the Christmas tree stand. Once she found it she began moving her shelves with the stereo and items further down the wall, so that the tree could go on that wall next to the stairs. It was too hard to move any of the other furniture with the way L shaped couches were.

Once that was taken care of she put the Christmas tree stand in it's place, just as JJ shouted that the hot chocolate was ready. She got a sippy cup for Henry and put some in it before handing it to the four year old. Then she placed a small mug for Declan and Ethan on the counter, while Ethan sat on his knees on the bar stool, leaning on the bar to look down at the counter.

"How many marshmallows E?" she asked as she walked over to pull them out of the cabinet

Right before she turned around she heard him answering, "Mmmmm….thirty one"

She smiled widely as she turned around to face him with the bag in her hand and couldn't help but think how cute he looked kneeling on the bar stool, his elbows now resting on the bar, his chin in his hands and his hair curling out by his ears, looking very serious about the number of marshmallows he just ordered.

"Okay then…Declan?" she asked as she turned her head slightly to look at the twelve year old

"Twelve" he answered with a smile

JJ nodded before counting out the marshmallows for each cup before setting them up on the bar and sliding them carefully over to both boys.

"Ethan sit down on your bottom to drink this okay" she told the seven year old

He nodded, "Okay" before plopping onto his bottom and carefully lifting the cup to his mouth

"Emily, how many marshmallows?" JJ asked the brunette who had turned her attention back to the mess of boxes.

"Ummm…thirty four" she answered matter of factly

"Seriously?" JJ questioned as she stared at Emily, "I guess I know where Ethan gets it"

The brunette woman turned around with a smile on her face, "Well he is my son"

"Duh" JJ replied with a smile

Emily walked into the kitchen to get her cup and as she did she said, "Besides, I heard Ethan's answer and I thought it would be funny to give a similar answer to see what you would say"

JJ narrowed her eyes playfully and smiled a half smile, "You're just so funny Agent Prentiss"

"I know" Emily replied as she tossed her hair over her shoulder as much as it would go

JJ rolled her eyes as she handed Emily her mug of hot chocolate. As they both leaned into the counter and sipped on their hot cocoa JJ spoke up.

"So are we going to decorate the tree this afternoon?"

"YEAH" Ethan hollered from the bar stool

"Okay then" JJ replied with a smile and a wink at the seven year old who returned the smile

Later in the afternoon Emily and JJ began stringing the lights on the tree, followed by the garland, as they tried to get it on the tree without Sergio attacking the ends and pulling it back off. Once they succeeded with that task they began opening the boxes with the ornaments in them.

"Em what do you usually put on the top of the tree?" JJ asked as she knelt in front of a couple of boxes

"Umm I think I had a star around here somewhere. Why?" Emily asked as she turned to look at the blonde woman

JJ shrugged her shoulders, "I was just wondering. I had an angel in one of these boxes that my parents had given me when I graduated college."

Emily smiled at JJ even though the blonde wasn't looking at her, "I think we should use that then"

"Oh I didn't mean we had to use it" JJ said as she turned to look up at the brunette who was smiling down at her with understanding

"Jayje, I think we should use the angel. My star has no sentimental value whatsoever, I just bought it because I needed something for the top of my tree"

"Really?" JJ questioned still slightly unsure

"Absolutely" Emily told her as she walked over to her and bent down to kiss the top of her head

Then Emily went and sat down on the couch while JJ rummaged through the boxes looking for the angel. While Emily was sitting there Henry walked over to her and climbed up onto her lap. Emily wrapped her arms around his small body and he leaned back into her chest.

"Is Santa gonna come here?" the four year old asked as he played with Emily's hands in his lap

"Well have you been a good boy this year?" the brunette asked the little blonde boy

He nodded as he answered, "Uh huh, I mades my bed and picked up my toys a lot"

"Well then I'm sure Santa will come here to visit you" Emily told him as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek

JJ smiled as she watched the interaction between her son and her girlfriend. Then she turned back to a box and pulled out the angel she was looking for.

"Found it!" she practically shouted excitedly

Emily and Henry both jumped and Henry put his finger to his lip, "Inside voices mommy"

Emily bit back a smile and JJ looked nervously at her son, "Sorry baby, you're right"

"So who gets to put the angel on top of the tree?" Emily questioned

JJ looked at her and shrugged, "I don't know, maybe Declan?"

"I can't reach it" he said from his spot on the floor

"We can get a ladder that you could stand on" Emily told him

"One of the little ones should probably do it since they're-" he started but then stopped and looked down at the floor

JJ and Emily looked at each other, both thinking the same thing about what he was going to say. JJ was closer to him, so she scooted over to him. She reached out and brushed some of his wavy blonde bangs out of his face.

"Dec, I think I know what you were going to say, and it's not true. You are just as much a part of this family as those two. Do you hear me?" JJ told him

Declan nodded slowly but did not look up at JJ.

"Declan look at me" she told him

The twelve year old slowly raised his head and blue eyes met blue. JJ smiled at him, "Now I want you to listen to me very carefully, okay."

He nodded and Emily watched the interchange, listening carefully to what JJ was saying.

"I love you Declan Michael Prentiss, so much, and you are just as much my son as Henry, do you understand me? When I look at you I see my son and when I talk about you to other people I call you my son. So I don't ever want to hear you say that you aren't as important as the other two, or that you don't belong, or anything related to that, okay?"

Declan kept his eyes on JJ's and he nodded slowly before he broke into a small grin. Then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde woman's neck.

"I love you too JJ" he told her

JJ smiled as she hugged the twelve year old back tightly and her eyes connected with Emily's brown ones. JJ saw the smile on her girlfriends face and saw that Emily was holding Henry tightly, Ethan now sitting next to her as well. As JJ and Declan pulled apart JJ ruffled his hair playfully causing him to smile again.

"I have an idea" Emily spoke up from the couch

Declan and JJ both turned to look at her.

"Why don't all three of them put the angel on together?" the brunette suggested

"What? How?" JJ asked as she stared at her girlfriend

"You and I can lift the little ones up and Declan can stand on a ladder. But that way the whole family can be a part of it"

"Where are you going to get a ladder?" JJ asked

"I'll walk down the hall to Brandon's. I know he has one" Emily said as she lifted Henry off of her, to sit on the couch beside her, before standing up

"I'll be right back" the brunette said as she walked down the short hall and out the door before anyone could say anything

A few minutes later she came back with a six foot ladder.

"Here we go" she said as she opened it next to the tree

"Okay so this year all of you kids will help put the angel on the tree and then next year we can start with taking turns" JJ stated with a smile, her arm around Declan

"Next year?" Emily questioned with a smile

JJ met Emily's eyes and the brunette could see the promise and love shining in her cerulean orbs.

"Yes, next year" the blonde voiced with a smile

Emily nodded slightly, fighting back the tears of happiness, knowing that she had finally found someone to hopefully share the rest of her life with, something that she wasn't always willing or comfortable in doing.

"Okay let's get this angel up there so that we can start putting ornaments on" Emily stated as she turned away from JJ to look at the two younger boys were still sitting on the couch

Ethan and Henry both slid off of the couch and ran over to their respective mother, while Declan slowly made his way up the ladder. Emily then bent down and grabbed Ethan's hands, guiding him to her shoulders. He giggled as he attempted to get his legs situated on her shoulders. Once he was sitting comfortably, she slowly stood up, still holding onto his hands. But once she was standing, she let go of his hands and grabbed both of his ankles that were dangling in front of her chest.

"You okay E?" Emily asked

"Uh huh" the seven year old answered

Emily nodded as she turned towards JJ who was bending down to pick up Henry, "Okay you guys ready?"

"Yay" Henry answered with a huge smile

Both women smiled before Emily took the angel from JJ and handed it up to Declan, who was even with the top of the tree, then she moved over so that Ethan could reach also, while JJ raised Henry above her head so that he could also reach the top of the tree.

"Okay guys, everyone grab the angel, carefully, and help put her on top of the tree" Emily told them as she watched carefully

Declan held the angel out, slowly, as Henry and Ethan both grabbed a side of the angel and helped Declan guide it to the top of the tree. Once they got it situated straight all three boys let go of it at the same time.

JJ slowly brought Henry down to rest on her hip while she looked up at the angel on top of the tree. Declan had made his way back down the ladder and had come to stand between JJ and Emily. The brunette noticed him and looped her arm around his shoulders.

"It's perfect guys. Good job" JJ told the boys

"Okay lets add some ornaments" Emily said as she turned, with Ethan still on her shoulders, to get some ornaments out of the boxes

"Can I put some up high since I'm already up high?" Ethan asked as he looked down at JJ, since he couldn't see his mother's face

JJ smiled at the seven year old before looking at Emily, who nodded, "Looks like your mom said that's fine"

"Cool" Ethan replied as he shifted a little on his mother's shoulders

JJ handed him some ornaments and Emily walked around the tree so that he could hang them up towards the top of the tree. JJ put Henry back on the ground and let him pick out some ornaments to hang as she began to hang a few herself. Once Ethan had put a fair amount of ornaments around the top he informed Emily that he was finished.

"All done mama" the brunette boy stated

Emily then took Ethan's hands and was about to squat down when he stopped her, "Not that way mama"

This caught JJ's attention and she turned to watch the two brunettes. Emily rolled her eyes with a smile as she continued to hold her seven year old son's hands. JJ watched as Ethan swung one leg over his mother's shoulder so that it was dangling behind her back, then he counted to three before hopped slightly to swing his other leg behind her and dropped gracefully to the floor, landing on both of his feet with a big toothy grin on his face.

JJ shook her head at the two, "You two are something else"

Emily turned and gave her a smile, before walking over to the stereo and turning on some Christmas music. They all began to sing along to some of the songs as they continued to decorate.

As they continued to decorate Emily looked at JJ and nodded towards Declan, who was smiling as he helped Henry find places to hang ornaments. JJ nodded before following Emily into the kitchen and opening a cabinet. Emily pulled out a small box and then she and JJ turned to walk back into the living room.

"Hey Declan, we have something for you" Emily stated as the two women walked up to the tree

The twelve year old turned to look at the two women with a curious look on his face, "But it's not Christmas yet"

Both women smiled as JJ answered, "Well this is an early present from Emily and me. And we think now is the perfect time to open it"

The blonde twelve year old shrugged as he took a few more steps towards the women who had been taking care of him for nearly the past ten months. Henry and Ethan both moved to stand beside the older boy. Emily handed the small box to Declan with a smile. He accepted it and turned it around in his hands a couple of times, inspecting it before both of the little boys began shouting at him to open it. He laughed at them and finally gave in as he tore the wrapping off of the box. He opened the box and found an ornament inside. He pulled it out and saw that it was a lacrosse stick and it had his name engraved on the stick, Declan Michael Prentiss. He stared at the ornament for a moment before looking back at the two women. He smiled before he stepped forward and threw his arms around both of their waists, burying his head between the two women. They hugged him back tightly.

"Thanks" he told them as he pulled back

"You're welcome sweetie" Emily said as she bent down to kiss him on the forehead, JJ following suit

"You better find a place to hang that" JJ told him with a smile

He nodded as he turned around and began searching the tree for the perfect spot. He finally found one towards the front of the tree almost in the very middle. After he hung it he stepped back and stared at it, Ethan and Henry standing beside him, staring at it in the same way. The two women smiled at the two little ones as they copied Declan. The twelve year old then smiled and nodded his head before turning back to the boxes to find more ornaments to hang, Henry and Ethan following him.

As the kids continued to hang ornaments the song 'All I Want For Christmas is You' came on over the stereo and Emily smiled as she began to sing along.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true" Emily sang as she walked up behind JJ and wrapped her arms around the blonde woman's waist

"All I want for Christmas is you…baby…you" Emily sang into her ear

JJ smiled as she leaned her head back to rest on Emily's shoulder. Emily then spun her around to face her and wrapped her right arm around the blonde's waist, pulling her up against her, as she laced her left hand with JJ's right, as the brunette began to move them around the tiny living room, still singing to the blonde,

" I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fire place, Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true…All I want for Christmas is you…baby"

Emily then spun JJ out into a circle, causing the younger woman to laugh, before pulling her back into her arms. Both younger boys clapping and giggling while Declan blushed as he watched the two women dance together.

"All the lights are shining, so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air, and everyone is singin, I hear those sleigh bells ringin, Santa won't you bring me, the one I really need?"

Emily put her lips next to JJ's ear as she sang the next small part, "Oh, bring my baby to me"

Emily then pulled back to look into JJ's eyes as she continued to move the two of them gracefully around the small living room,

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, this is all I'm askin for, I just wanna see my baby, standing right outside my door, I just want her for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you, baby"

"All I want for Christmas is you" Ethan and Henry sang at the same time as they watched their mothers with smiles on their faces

Emily and JJ smiled as Emily leaned back down to touch her cheek to JJ's, "You, baby…you, baby…you"

As the song came to an end Emily captured JJ's lips with her own in a sweet, deep kiss. As they broke apart, both small boys were covering their eyes with their hands and Declan had averted his eyes to the couch.

Emily and JJ smiled at each other and at the boys, before JJ said, "You already have me for Christmas"

Emily returned the smile, "And I realize how lucky I am to have everything I want for Christmas"

Before JJ could respond, 'Rocking around the Christmas Tree' began to play and Emily was pulled away by both Henry and Ethan, to dance around in circles to the song. So JJ grabbed Declan and made him dance around with her to the song as well. Laughter echoed through the condo as the family continued to dance, sing, laugh and decorate the tree.

A few days later JJ went on a shopping spree with Garcia and Emily thought that was the perfect opportunity, so she called up Morgan and asked him to come over.

About half an hour later Morgan appeared outside Emily's door and she ushered him inside quickly.

"Geeze Prentiss, what's the deal" he asked as he rubbed the arm that she grabbed him by to yank him inside

"I need you to stay here and watch Henry and Ethan" she told him

"Emily you cannot just ask me to watch your two youngest and not tell me what's going on" he replied as he crossed his arms

"If I tell you, then you have to promise to keep it a secret. And you cannot tell anyone. Even Garcia" Emily told him almost threateningly

"Okay, okay, Princess, I promise" he said holding up his hands, "Now what is the big secret?"

Emily turned around to make sure there weren't any eavesdroppers before turning back to Morgan and whispering, "I want to go ring shopping"

Morgans eyes grew wide and his mouth nearly fell open, "Ring…as in a..ring, ring?"

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, "Wow you sure can formulate words well"

He glared at her before his lips turned into his pure Derek Morgan smile, then he grabbed her and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I'm happy for you" he told her as he released her from his embrace

"Well she hasn't said yes yet" Emily said, suddenly turning nervous

Morgan noticed and he leaned forward, gripping her shoulders in both of his hands, "Relax Emily, she's going to say yes"

"How do you know?" the brunette asked as she looked into her friends brown eyes

Morgan smiled reassuringly at her, "Why wouldn't she?"

"Oh I don't know, let's see-"

Morgan cut her off before she could continue, "Emily how could you not know?"

"Know what?"

"How crazy in love JJ is with you" he told her, still gripping her shoulders

Emily dropped her eyes from Morgan's and shrugged lightly. Morgan shook her lightly before saying,

"Emily all of us can see how much she loves you. How in love with you she is. How in love with both Declan and Ethan she is. You guys are a family, with or without a ring, but there should be no doubt in your mind, or heart, that she would say yes to spending the rest of her life with you"

Emily finally looked back up at her best friend and smiled, "Thanks Derek"

"Anytime Princess. Now go find that ring" he told her as he dropped his hands from her shoulders

She nodded before she shouted, "Declan"

"Geeze woman, was that necessary" he questioned as he rubbed one of his ears

A few moments later Declan came running down the stairs and around the corner to stand next to Emily.

"I'm ready" he stated as he looked at the brunette woman

"You going to help her pick out a good one D?" Morgan asked the twelve year old with a smile

Declan nodded with a broad smile, "I told her the other two should come too, but she said she wanted my opinion"

Morgan looked from Emily to Declan and then back to Emily, "Hey he's right. What if I follow you in my car with the two younger ones. They can help for awhile and if things get out of hand then I'll take them to get lots of sugar and then bring them back here"

"Yeah" Declan stated with a smile

Emily looked from the blonde boy to her friend and gave in, "Okay, but you are in total charge of the younger two"

"Done" Morgan told her with a smile

Emily nodded as she looked at the dark man, "Okay wait here I'm going to get the little trouble makers"

Morgan nodded as Emily and Declan turned to head through the living room and up the stairs. Emily then knocked on the bedroom door, before opening it. She smiled as she saw the two boys lying on the floor playing.

"Hey guys" she said as she walked into the pale green room and sat down on Henry's bed, which had recently become a big boy's bed, rather than the little car bed he had previously. He decided on his fourth birthday he was a big boy and needed a 'real' big bed. Now he also had batman covers to adorn his new bed.

"Hi mama" Ethan said without looking at her

"Hi Em'ly" Henry said to her with a smile, his shaggy blonde hair hanging in his eyes

She smiled at him as Declan sat down next to her.

"I need to talk to you two about something really important" she said looking at the two little boys

"What?" Ethan asked, suddenly very interested, as he turned to look up at his mother

"Well you know I love JJ very much" she said looking at the brunette boy

"Uh huh" he answered

"You love her too right?" she asked her son, watching his expression carefully

"Uh huh, lots" he smiled his toothy smile

Emily grinned at her son, "Good because I want to ask her to marry me"

"Really?" Ethan questioned excitedly

The brunette woman nodded, "Uh huh, but only if all of you boys are okay with that"

"I'm okay with it" Ethan answered, still smiling, "She'd be my mom too, then?"

Emily nodded, "Yes, but you don't have to call her mom, you can still just call her JJ"

"Would you be mad if I did call her mom sometimes?" the seven year old asked, looking at his mother

"Not at all sweetheart. I think she would like that" Emily reassured her son with a comforting smile

"Cool" he replied as he turned to look at Declan, "What did you say?"

"I told her it was a good idea" the twelve year old responded

Ethan nodded as he looked at the older boy, whom he considered a brother. Emily then turned her attention to Henry, the smallest of all of them, and most likely the one who wouldn't understand everything completely.

"Hey H, do you understand what we are talking about?" she asked as she looked at the small blonde boy

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her, "You're gonna marry my mommy?"

"If that's okay with you little man"

Emily watched as the four year old seemed to contemplate the question before he looked up at Emily seriously, "You won't ever leave again?"

Emily was caught off guard by that question, not realizing that even when he was two and half, he understood that she had left, and it broke her heart.

"No Henry, I promise I won't ever leave again" she told the blonde headed little boy reassuringly

He nodded lightly before getting up and walking over to her, standing in front of her and placing both of his little hands on her knees, and then leaning in towards her.

"You be my mommy too? Mommy's don't leave" he stated as he stared up into her dark eyes

"Yes sweetie, I would be your mom too, but you don't have to call me that. You can still call me Emily" she told him with a smile

He continued to stare at her so she promised him again, "I promise you Henry, that I will never, ever, leave any of you boys again. Okay? Cross my heart" she said as she took her finger and made an x over her heart.

Henry then let out a huge smile and leaned forward the rest of the way to wrap his arms around Emily's neck, hugging her tight. The brunette reciprocated the hug as she kissed him on the cheek loudly, causing him to giggle.

"When can we tell mommy?" Henry asked as he pulled back

"It's going to be a surprise H, okay. Can you keep it a secret?" she asked the four year old

He smiled a tight smile as he took his hand and made a zipping motion across his lips.

"Good boy" she told him with a smile

"That goes for you too Ethan" she said as she looked at her mini me standing behind Henry, "You have to keep this a secret"

"Okay. Where's the ring?" the seven year old asked

"We are going to go look for one today. Morgan is going to come too, okay" she said as she looked at the younger boys

"Right now?" Ethan questioned

"Yep, so you guys go find your jackets because it's cold outside" she told them as she ruffled Henry's hair before standing up

Ethan ran over to his closet and swung open the door.

"I want to dress nice" he stated

"Me too" Henry added as he stood next to the brunette boy

Emily rolled her eyes at two, but walked over to help them find something to wear. Ethan pointed at his khaki pants, so she got them off of the hanger for him, before grabbing Henry a nice pair of jeans. Ethan then reached up and pulled a blue, white, and grey checkered long sleeve button up collared shirt off of the hanger. He took the shirt and his pants over to the bunk bed and laid the clothes on top of his star wars comforter on his bottom bed. Then he walked over to his dresser and pulled open the second drawer. Emily watched as he stood there before pulling out a gray pull over sweater. Then he opened the third drawer, which was Henry's and pulled out a brown sweater. He handed the brown one to Henry, before taking his gray one and placing with the rest of his clothes.

Emily turned back to the closet and pulled out a long sleeve forest green button up collared shirt and handed it to Henry. Both boys began shedding their clothes and Emily smiled as both boys sat on the floor after getting their pants on and she watched as Ethan rolled his khaki pants up one time, Henry doing the same with his jeans. Then they both stood up and pulled on their button up shirts. Henry turned to Emily and looked at her.

"Will you help with the buttons?" he asked sweetly

She smiled as she knelt down in front of him and began buttoning the buttons of his dark green shirt. Once she was finished she patted his bottom, "There ya go squirt"

He giggled as he turned to grab his brown sweater off of the bed and pulled it over his head. Emily laughed as he pulled the sweater down, his long sleeve shirt sticking out in all directions from the bottom. She pulled him closer to her and helped him adjust the collared shirt, before fixing the sweater on top.

"You look very handsome H" she told him with a smile

"Fank you" he replied with a shy smile

"Mama help" Ethan said

Emily turned her attention to her seven year old and noticed he was all tangled up in his gray sweater. She smiled as she crawled on her knees over to where he was standing. She helped straighten out his collared shirt before fixing the sweater.

"There ya go handsome" she said as she kissed him on the lips

He smiled before plopping down on his bottom next to Henry as he pulled on his batman converse shoes. Henry pulling on his own navy blue ones. Emily helped Henry ties his laces and once they were finished with that, Ethan walked back over to the closet and stared inside. Then he stood on his tip toes and grabbed two vests from their hangers. He turned and walked over to Henry, handing him a heavy khaki one with a pocket over each breast area. Henry pulled it on over his brown sweater, Ethan pulling the collar of the vest down and smoothing out the dark green fleecy inside. Then he pulled on his own vest that matched exactly except the outside of Ethan's was blue. Emily smiled at the two boys.

"Okay now are you guys ready?" she asked

"YEAH" the both answered loudly

"Okay then, let's do this" Emily replied as she ushered all three boys out of the bedroom

"Do I look okay Emily?" Declan asked as he pointed to his clothes

She nodded, "You look very handsome D"

Declan smiled, his blue eyes shining, reflecting off of the royal blue sweater that he had pulled on over a blue and white checkered button up collared shirt. He had on a nice pair of khaki pants, along with his black converse shoes.

Emily came down the stairs, followed by the three boys and found Morgan sitting on the bar stool.

"Well it's about time. I thought I was going to have to send the cavalry out to look for you" he said jokingly as he stood up.

"Huh?" Henry questioned as he looked up at the tall, dark man

"Nothing little man" Morgan said as he bent down and ruffled the blonde hair

Emily grabbed Declan's skit jacket and tossed it to him, before tossing Ethan's to Morgan, who helped the seven year old into it. Then Emily helped Henry into his. Lastly Emily pulled on her black leather jacket over her dark red sweater. Then she grabbed the boys beanies and passed them out, helping Henry get his green one on his head.

Finally they made it out to the garage and the boys piled in with Emily, while Morgan followed in his car. They made it to the first jewelry store and Emily sat in the car lecturing the two little ones about behaving while they were in the nice, expensive stores.

They filed into the first store and Morgan kept an eye on the two little ones, who peered inside at all of the shiny jewelry, as Emily and Declan inspected the rings close up. Declan pointed out some that he liked and so Emily asked to look at a few up close. As she and Declan looked at the rings closer, nothing seemed to jump out at the brunette. She thanked the clerk before the five of them headed out of that shop, to move onto the next one.

By the time they got to the third store the little ones were becoming restless and had decided that the whole ring shopping thing was not all that fun. Emily told Morgan to keep a good eye on them and that if he needed to he could take her car home with the little boys and she would finish up with Declan and come back in his car. He agreed and they exchanged car keys before heading into the jewelry store. As Emily and Declan began scanning the rings, Emily saw one that caught her attention. Her eyes lit up as she looked at it and she motioned for Declan to come over. The twelve year old leaned into her side to look at the ring she was pointing at through the glass and he looked up at her with a smile and a nod. The clerk came over and pulled out the ring for Emily and Declan to inspect up close, but as soon as the brunette held it in her hand she knew it was the right one.

"This is a lovely ring. It is a princess cut Helzberg Radiant Star diamond, in a setting that is absolutely nothing short of regal. It's a 14 karat white gold band with round brilliant cut accent diamonds weighing in about 1 carat" The clerk told Emily as she examined it closely

"Shouldn't your fiancé over there be looking at the ring as well?" the clerk asked as he nodded toward Morgan who was standing with Henry and Ethan on each side of him

"That's not my fiancé" Emily told the man, "I am surprising my girlfriend with a ring"

"Oh" the clerk said before turning and walking across to help another customer

Emily narrowed her eyes slightly at the man, but she remembered that she had all three boys so she took a deep breath and stood up straighter before getting the clerk's attention again.

"I'll take this one" she told him as she held up the ring

"Well it's quite expensive" he began

"Money is not an issue" she told him

The man nodded, "Very well, let me find a box"

Emily nodded before turning and getting Morgan's attention to bring the boys closer. He walked over with them and Emily bent down to their level. Ethan stood on one side of Emily, his hand on her shoulder, while Henry leaned into her on the other side.

"Do you think JJ and your mom will like this ring?" she asked the small boys as she showed it to them

Both boys eyes lit up and they both smiled broadly.

"It's pwetty" Henry told Emily with a smile

"Ya mama, it's real pretty" Ethan added

"Mommy will wuv it" Henry told her happily as he clapped his hands together

"Good" the brunette woman said with a smile before kissing each boy on the cheek and standing back up

The clerk was standing there waiting, with a box in his hand. Morgan leaned around Emily to look closer at the ring as she handed it to the clerk to be put in the box.

"Damn princess, you've really outdone yourself" he told her with a smile

She smiled and elbowed him lightly in the ribs as the man rang up the purchase. She thanked him as she took the bag and then picked up Henry, his little arm wrapping around her neck as they walked out to brace the cold again.

As they made it to the cars Emily said, "Who wants to go for some desert? You guys were so good I feel like buying you some food"

"Yay" Ethan and Henry shouted

"Me too?" Morgan asked with a pouty face

Emily laughed out loud and nodded, "Yeah you too stud"

"Sweet" he replied

They got into their respective cars before heading over to a little café that served some delicious deserts. As they found a booth Emily and Morgan helped the two little ones get their jackets off and pull their beanies off. They then scooted into the booth Declan first, then Henry, then Emily, then Ethan, and then Morgan.

They all ordered a different type of desert so that they could share them. They laughed and the boys told jokes as they ate their food. It was finally time to pile back into the cars and Ethan and Henry were both sleepy from the desert, and because it was Henry's nap time. Emily carried him to the car and buckled him into his car seat. Then she gave Morgan a hug, thanking him again for tagging along. Then she got into the drivers seat and headed home. Once she parked her car in the garage she handed the bag to Declan, telling him to make sure JJ didn't see it if she was home. Then she unbuckled Henry from his car seat and picked him up into her arms. She carried him with one hand and steered a sleepy Ethan with the other. When they finally made it into the condo, Emily let out a sigh of relief when she found that JJ wasn't back yet. She carried Henry upstairs, shedding his jacket, vest, and hat, before laying him down on his bed. Then she helped Ethan with his jacket and vest before he climbed into bed as well.

She went back downstairs and found Declan standing there with the package, "What are you going to do with this?"

"I don't know" Emily replied as she took the package, removing the ring box and throwing the wrapping away

"You could hide it in our room" the twelve year old suggested

"She goes in there all the time…Although" Emily began as she turned to walk back up the stairs, Declan following her

She opened the boy's bedroom door quietly before walking inside and looking around. Then she lifted up the mattress on the top bunk and shoved the ring box as far to the middle as she could get it. Then she turned and smiled at Declan.

"Okay I doubt she will look under there for anything. And since it's under your mattress you are in charge of making sure it stays there, okay" she told him with a smile

The blonde boy saluted her with a smile.

Before they knew it Christmas Eve was upon them and all of them were in the kitchen baking cookies for the Christmas dinner that they were having the next day at Rossi's. Emily, JJ, and Declan were standing around the island, while Henry and Ethan were kneeling on bar stools around the island and they were all decorating the cookies. There was different colors of sugar all over the island and counters, as well as the floor, and the boys were sneaking cookie dough when they thought no one was looking. Emily and JJ both had flour on their faces and they were all giggling and singing to Christmas music. As Emily turned to answer a question Ethan asked JJ attempted to sneak a piece of cookie dough, but Emily turned back around right when JJ was sticking it in her mouth.

"Jennifer Jareau" Emily stated as she placed her hands on her hips, "I saw that"

"What?" the blonde asked with her mouth full

"You just stuck a wad of cookie dough into your mouth"

"Uh uh" she countered barely able to open her mouth

"Well now you sound like one of them" Emily laughed as she nodded towards the boys

She began stepping closer to the blonde woman, who took a step back before bumping into the counter behind her. Emily pinned her between her arms before leaning down and capturing her lips in a kiss. As the brunette pulled back she licked her lips and smiled.

"Yep definitely cookie dough" she replied with a wink

"Gross" Declan stated as he closed his eyes and shook his head

"Yucky" both Ethan and Henry claimed as they covered their eyes with their hands

Both women laughed before walking over and kissing the boys on the cheeks, causing more groans and giggles.

Later that night both Ethan and Henry fell asleep on the couch waiting for Santa to come, so JJ and Emily carried them upstairs, both boys in their matching fleece pajamas, Ethan in his red with snowmen on them while Henry's were blue with snowmen on them. Declan followed them upstairs in his red flannel pajama bottoms with candy canes on them and his long sleeve green t-shirt.

Emily pulled back the covers to Ethan's bed on the bottom bunk and layed him down before covering him and kissing him on the cheek, brushing some of his bangs out his face in the process. Meanwhile JJ was tucking Henry in, kissing him on the forehead with a smile. As Declan climbed under the covers on the top bunk, Emily stood on the frame of the bottom bunk and pulled the covers up further around the blonde twelve year old.

"I love you Dec" the brunette told the boy before kissing him on the cheek

"Love you too mom" he said sleepily

Emily was caught off guard when he called her mom. She looked at the boy carefully trying to judge whether he actually meant to call her that. But he kept his eyes closed and his breathing was already evening out, telling Emily he was already asleep. She stepped off of the frame of the bottom bunk and turned around to come face to face with JJ who was smiling sweetly.

"I think he meant what he said Em"

"What?" the brunette asked, pretending she didn't know what the blonde woman was talking about

JJ just cocked her head to the side and smiled slightly, "I heard what he said and I'm pretty sure he meant to say it"

"I don't know he was pretty tired and he fell asleep right away" Emily said, making up excuses for the twelve year old

"You can believe what you want to Emily, because I know you, and you are going to come up with all kinds of excuses as to why he might have said that. But seriously Em, you've been that kid's mother for the past ten months and he loves you, why is it so hard for you to believe he wants to call you mom?"

Emily shrugged, "You've been his mom too" she pointed out

JJ shook her head, "Maybe but you two go way back. You've been in his life the majority of his life Em, whether you like it or not, and whether you believe it or not"

With that JJ stepped around the brunette to bend down and kiss Ethan goodnight, before standing on the bed frame of the bottom bunk to kiss Declan goodnight. When she turned around Emily was still standing in the middle of the room.

"Emily you can't stand here all night. We've got a lot to do" the blonde whispered as she walked back by her girlfriend

With that Emily made her move towards Henry, sitting down on the four year olds bed and running her fingers through his long sandy blonde hair. She smiled at him before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead.

"Love you little man" she told the boy before standing up and walking out of their bedroom, cracking the door slightly behind her

She then went into her bedroom and changed into her red and green plaid flannel pajamas. When she walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom JJ was standing there in a matching set of pajamas.

"I hate these pj's JJ" the brunette said with a pout as she plopped down on the bed

"Aww, but baby, you look so cute" the blonde said before placing a kiss on Emily's cheek, "But dibs on not going down to the store room to get the bikes"

"I hate you" Emily said with a smile as she grabbed her thick black robe and slipped it on

"Do you have your phone, so that I can message you in case any of them get up?" JJ asked with a sweet smile on her face

Emily glared at her girlfriend as she grabbed her phone off of the nightstand before turning and heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs. She returned about five minutes later with the two smaller bikes, parking them right inside the doorway before going back for the last one. She made it back inside the condo less than ten minutes later, where JJ greeted her. They parked the bikes beside the tree, all three lined up. Declan's blue and silver one, Ethan's red and black one, and Henry's green and white one with training wheels still on it. Then they went upstairs, into their closet and began pulling out all of the wrapped presents, hauling them downstairs and placing them under the tree.

When they finally finished both women collapsed onto the couch.

"Having three kids is exhausting and expensive" JJ stated as she rested her head on Emily's shoulder

"True, but I wouldn't have it any other way" Emily answered

"Me neither" JJ agreed, "I haven't regretted a single moment of this past year"

Emily smiled, "Well that's good to know"

"Have you?" the blonde asked as she sat up to look at her girlfriend

"Not a minute…ever. This past year has been the best year of my life" the brunette told the blonde reassuringly with a smile

JJ smiled before leaning forward and capturing Emily's lips in a heated kiss. JJ pushed Emily down onto the couch and moved to straddle her, both women's hands wandering and caressing, while tongues dueled for control, and breathing became ragged, a moan escaping each woman ever so often. When they finally broke apart for air, both women's lips were swollen from kissing, and both were still breathing heavily. They smiled at each other before JJ leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Emily's lips, before sliding down her slightly so that she could lay her head on Emily's chest. Then she laced her right hand with Emily's left, her other hand running circles on Emily's collarbone, while Emily ran her right hand through JJ's hair.

"We probably shouldn't go any further here" JJ said as she listened to Emily's heart beat rapidly

"Yeah I don't think that would be a present the boys would want" Emily replied with a smile

"You don't think they want to walk into the room and find their parent's naked?" JJ laughed

"And scar them for life?" Emily said

"Oh please Em, everyone walks in on their parents" the blonde stated

"I didn't" the older woman said

JJ lifted her head to look into Emily's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth, "Really?"

"Did you?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow

"Of course. I think I was about ten and my brother was nine, and we were definitely mortified" JJ told Emily with a smile, before shivering, "But my parents were never shy about their love for each other…well not until my sister died…then things changed"

Emily could see JJ's eyes sadden at the mention of her sister, so she dropped JJ's hand and moved both of her hands up to cup the blonde's face in her hands, "I'm so sorry baby. I wish you wouldn't have had to go through that"

JJ smiled slightly at the older woman, knowing that she would honestly do anything possible so that JJ would never hurt, and it was one of the many things she loved about the brunette.

"I know. And I love you for that" JJ told Emily before kissing her lightly on the lips

Emily ran both sets of fingers through JJ's hair before rubbing soothing circles on her back, when JJ finally spoke up again.

"Did your parent's ever kiss in front of you?" she asked

Emily stopped rubbing JJ's back, and blue eyes met brown, before the brunette answered, "Only a few times…but, it always seemed forced…they never seemed to be completely comfortable with each other."

The older woman smiled and let out a slight laugh, but the laugh was sad to JJ's ears, "Maybe that's why I've never been good with relationships. I don't feel comfortable sharing my affection with anyone, especially in public…when you chalk it all up I guess they definitely screwed me up in several ways"

"Hey" JJ said as she sat up straight, still straddling the brunette, "You listen to me. I know you didn't have a great childhood. I know you didn't have many friends because you moved so much. And I know you never knew what is was like to have parents who really showed you how to love someone and to be loved. But despite all of that, Emily Prentiss, I think you turned out to be an amazing person. You care so much about those around you, those that you are close to, and you would do anything for them, including die for them, which you have already proven. More than that you care about people and kids you barely know, and that's not in our job description, but it's who you are, and I love you for it."

JJ paused a moment to make sure her girlfriend was still listening. As Emily looked up at JJ with tears in her eyes, the blonde continued, "And as for relationships, maybe none of your previous ones worked out, maybe you didn't open yourself up to anyone else, because in the end you and I were meant to be together, it just took some time before we were destined to meet. But just so you know, Emily, I think you have been doing a damn good job in this relationship. I'm happier than I ever remember being and that has everything to do with you…and a certain group of handsome little boys, but mostly you. And I know you were uncomfortable with physical displays of affection, especially in front of the boys and in front of the team, but I think you've come a long way. And I think you know that all of them, the boys, and the team, are happy for us and they want us to be happy. And even if you never feel comfortable stealing a kiss in front of the team, I'm okay with that, because I know when we get home, you'll shower me with kisses"

JJ smiled down at Emily, who was smiling slightly herself, a stray tear escaping her eye. JJ reached down and brushed it gently away with her thumb.

"I love you Emily Prentiss and that is never ever going to change, because I feel it here" JJ said as she placed her hand over her heart, "And I've never felt it here, like this, before."

As the blonde paused to make her point, she took a deep breath before continuing, "And every time I see you smile or hear you laugh I fall in love all over again. And you want to know how I really know I'll always love you? Because every time I see you with the boys, playing with them, talking or joking with them, I see how much you love them and it makes me love you even more. Especially with Henry…I know you were never a big fan of Will"

Emily attempted to object but JJ silenced her, "Emily don't lie to me, no one on the team was a big fan, I get that. But you still supported me, even though it was torturing you on the inside. I know that because I felt the same way… and when I found out I was pregnant I never thought I would ever get a chance with you, because I thought I would be stuck with Will, even though I wasn't in love with him…Anyways, what I'm getting at, is the way you are with Henry. You don't have to be good with him, but you are…scratch that, you're great with him. And it melts my heart every time I see you interact with him because I see how much you love him, even though I never asked you too, even before we started dating, you always treated him like he was your own and I will be forever grateful to you for that. And what makes it even better, is the fact that he absolutely adores you. He loves you so much, and it's because you are who you are Emily, it makes people love you. I love you for that and so many more reasons and I don't want you to ever forget it, are we clear?"

Emily let a few more stray tears escape her as she nodded and responded, "I love you too Jennifer Jareau…so, so much"

JJ then leaned back down and kissed Emily in a kiss full of love, truth, passion, and promise. As they pulled apart they both smiled at each other.

"We should probably head to bed, it's getting late" JJ suggested as she sat up and rolled off of her girlfriend

"Yeah and I'm sure we will be woken up early" Emily added as she sat up on the couch, wiping her eyes with the palm of her hands

JJ looked at the clock and then back at Emily, "Merry Christmas babe…it's officially Christmas day"

Emily smiled as she stood up and grabbed JJ by the hips, pulling her flush against her.

"Merry Christmas baby" Emily replied before kissing JJ lightly before pulling away

Both women then headed up the stairs and climbed into bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before they were woken up.

The next morning came sooner than either woman expected. Before they knew it their bedroom door was flying open and three boys were in bed with them bouncing around trying to get them up.

"Wake up mama! It's Christmas!" Ethan shouted as he plopped down on top of Emily causing her to groan

"Mommy huwwy, we haf to open presents" Henry shouted as he sat on JJ's stomach

"Yeah come one we wanna open presents" Declan added as he bounced on his knees between the two women

"Ughh, what time is it?" Emily asked as she remained on her stomach, her head buried in the mattress

"It's time to get up" Declan informed her

"Smart ass" Emily mumbled into the mattress

"Oooo mama said a bad word" Ethan giggled as he sat on her back

"Okay, okay, give us a minute to wake up" JJ replied as she slowly opened her eyes, which came in contact with her four year old son who was sitting on her stomach.

She groaned before turning her head to the right to look at the clock, then she shut her eyes again before saying, "It's 630"

"In the morning?" Emily asked in a horrified tone

"Afraid so baby" the younger woman answered

"It's too early" the brunette mumbled again as she attempted to wiggle her face deeper into the mattress

"Maaamaaa" Ethan whined as he poked her in the back

JJ watched out of one squinted eye as Ethan and Henry looked at each other, before both getting off of their respective mothers and switching tactics. Declan proceeded to plop down on his stomach, snuggling down in the pillows and getting comfortable. Henry then climbed onto Emily's back while Ethan moved to sit on JJ's stomach.

"Em'ly" Henry said quietly as he bent down next to the brunettes head, "It's Cwistmas. Wake up"

JJ bit back a smile at her son, before Ethan tried the attack on her. He bent down so that his face was mere inches from her own, and she could feel his breath tickling her nose.

"Mama J, wake up, it's time to open presents" he said sweetly

JJ froze when he called her mama J, and she didn't know if she had stopped breathing as well. She was caught off guard, much like Emily had been the night before when Declan called her mom.

Emily heard Ethan and she couldn't miss the look on JJ's face so she turned her head to the left and opened one eye to see if she could make out JJ's expression. As the brunette looked at her girlfriend she couldn't tell if she was still breathing, so Emily lifted her head and propped herself up on her elbows, Henry still sitting on her back.

"Jen are you breathing?" Emily asked as she reached over and poked the blonde with her left hand

The younger woman turned her head to look at Emily and the brunette could see the shock on the blonde's face, as well as the fear. Emily smiled reassuringly and winked before taking a deep breath, hoping JJ would copy it, which she did. Then Emily watched the next seen unfold in front of her.

JJ turned her attention back to the seven year old brunette who was currently occupying her stomach. She smiled at him as she looked into the eyes that matched Emily's, as she reached up and brushed some of his dark bangs out of his eyes.

"Mornin Mama J" he said again as he looked down at her with a big smile

"Good morning handsome" she replied

"Can we open presents now?" he asked sweetly

JJ nodded, "In just a minute okay sweetie"

Ethan looked defeated but nodded anyway. JJ then sat up and pulled him in for a tight hug, which he reciprocated. Meanwhile Emily rolled over, causing Henry to fall off of her back and he giggled lightly.

"I think there was a monkey on my back" the brunette said out loud as she turned to look at Declan, who was laying next to her, before sitting up and leaning against the headboard

"It wasn't a munky Em'ly, it was me" Henry giggled as he sat on his knees next to her

"It was you?" Emily said in a shocked voice as she looked at the small blonde boy

"Uh huh" he nodded with a smile

"Oh wow" she said as she widened her eyes, "Well do you give better hugs and kisses than a monkey?"

He nodded excitedly before he launched himself into the older woman's arms, wrapping his little arms around her neck and kissing her with a lip smacking kiss on her lips. Emily hugged him tightly and laughed at his antics.

"I love you little man"

"Love you too Em'ly" he told her before pulling away slightly

"Hey I want some of those hugs and kisses" JJ said as she sat with Ethan sitting on her lap sideways

Henry giggled as he crawled towards his mother, while Ethan got up, stepped on Declans back causing the twelve year old to groan, before launching himself at his brunette mother at the same time as Henry leapt into JJ's awaiting arms. The four year old planted the same kiss on his mother's lips before hugging her tightly, as Ethan kissed his mother on the lips and wrapped his arms around her neck tightly, burying his head in the crook of her neck, sharing and 'I love you' with her, before pulling back slightly.

"Now can we open presents?" Declan asked as he rolled over onto his back

"I don't think we got hugs and kisses from everyone did we?" Emily asked

JJ shook her head as she looked at her girlfriend, "Nope not everyone"

Declan realized what was about to happen and he tried to jump up but he wasn't quick enough. Emily and JJ pounced on him, smothering him in hugs and kisses, causing the twelve year old to laugh hysterically.

When the two women finally sat back up, Declan was breathing heavily from laughing so hard. He sat up and turned to Emily.

"Sheesh mom, you sure know how to wake a person up" he said with a smile

Emily stared at him before she tried to quickly respond to him, "If I remember correctly you ran in and pounced on your parents to get them up, thereby warranting the attack on yourself"

Declan smiled at her answer before sliding to the foot of the bed, sliding off, and standing up before turning around, "So are we going to open presents now?"

"YEAH!" Ethan and Henry both shouted as they ran across the bed and jumped off

As the three got to the doorway JJ stopped them, "WAIT"

All three halted right at the doorway before turning around and looking at the blonde woman, "You guys wait here. We are going to set up a camera and we will holler when we are ready"

"Maaamaaa" Ethan whined again, although neither woman knew who he was talking to, which brought a smile to Emily's face

The brunette woman slid out of bed and patted her look alike on the head as she passed him to go out the doorway, "It won't take that long handsome, I promise"

JJ followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Emily set up a video camera across from the tree while JJ made the coffee. While the coffee was brewing Emily ran back upstairs and found all three boys sitting on the top two sets of stairs.

"We'll be ready in just a second guys" the older woman told them as she stepped over the younger two

She then walked into the boy's room and lifted up the mattress on the top bunk, pulling the box into her hand and opening it to make sure the ring was still inside. She smiled before she stuck the box into the pocket of her pajama bottoms. Then she turned and walked back out of the room, climbing over the boys on the stairs and heading down. When she reached the bottom and turned the corner JJ was standing there with a cup of coffee, handing it to Emily who took it with a willing smile.

"Merry Christmas baby" Emily said as she leaned in and gave JJ a quick peck on the lips

"Merry Christmas Em" JJ returned with a smile

"Shall we let the craziness begin?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow

The blonde nodded her head before claiming a spot on the couch. Emily walked over and pressed record on the video camera before picking up the other camera and setting it on the coffee table in front of her, claiming the seat on the couch next to JJ.

"Okay guys, come on down" JJ shouted up the stairs

The two women laughed and flinched at the same time at the sound of all the little feet running down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. The three boys rounded the bottom of the stairs and stood dumbstruck at first at all the presents under the tree. As they moved closer Ethan's eyes widened at the sight of the bikes lined up on the other side of the tree.

"A bike!" he shouted excitedly as he ran in front of the other two to get to the bikes on the other side of the tree

The other two boys followed, and the two women smiled as each boy inspected their new bike, running their hands along it and moving the handlebars. Henry even climbed on his to sit for a minute, a huge smile plastered on his face. Emily snapped a picture just as Henry looked up with the smile on his face, catching Ethan and Declan in the background of the picture.

Once the boys were finished inspecting the bikes they moved to sit in front of the tree. Declan sat Indian style, while Ethan and Henry both sat on their knees. They began to pull out presents that had their names on them and opening them. There were legos, action figures, race cars and tracks, movies, and video games strewn across the floor in no time. The last presents the boys opened were from their mothers. Emily got the camera ready as Henry opened his first, revealing a Batman trio set with action figures and three different vehicles that he could build. His light brown eyes lit up in excitement as he got up and ran over to both Emily and JJ, launching himself into both of them at the same time.

"Thanks mommy. Thanks Em'ly" he said sweetly

"You're welcome little man" JJ told him as she kissed his forehead, "Go play"

Next up was Ethan opening his present from the women. As he ripped the paper off of the box, his dark eyes lit and he smiled widely as he held the box up containing Star Wars Lego's, along with a watch that looked like Lego pieces with the face of Darth Vader.

"Thanks mama, thanks mama J" he told them with a smile as he got up and ran over to them, hugging them both

"You're welcome handsome" Emily told him with a smile

Last was Declan. He tore the wrapping paper off quickly, revealing a plain white box. As he took the lid off and moved some of the tissue paper his eyes fell upon a black leather jacket. The one he had seen when he was at the store with JJ. He pulled it out and held it up, admiring it. It had a worn vintage look to it and could zip up or snap, and it had the snap buckle at the neck, like Morgan's. As he looked back down at the box, he saw a picture of him, JJ, and Emily, taken the day he was officially adopted by Emily. He smiled as he saw the picture with Emily's arms wrapped around his shoulders, and JJ practically on Emily's back with her arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders. Then he looked back up to meet the eyes of the two women who had become his parent's ten months ago. He stood up and tried on his jacket, noticing how good it fit. Then he walked over to the two women and threw his arms around both of them, letting all his weight collapse on top of them as he hugged them tightly.

"Thank you so much" he told them

"You're welcome sweetheart" JJ replied as she held onto him

"I love you guys" he added

"We love you too handsome" Emily told him

When he finally pulled away he smiled at them again, before he went to sit back down in the middle of all the presents. Before JJ and Emily knew it the boys had loaded their new nerf toys and were shooting it at each other, as well as them. JJ and Emily ran into the kitchen and pulled out their own nerf toys as they aimed them at the boys, who had shocked looks on their faces.

"You didn't think we would leave ourselves defenseless did you?" Emily questioned with a smile as she aimed her nerf ball gun at Declan and fired, hitting the boy in the arm

Declan laughed, while the two little ones shouted as they ran and jumped onto the couch to hide. The family played for awhile, before the boys moved on to some of their other gifts. Ethan pulled on his watch and then remembered that his mother was supposed to give JJ a gift.

"Mama when are you giving JJ her gift?" he asked innocently

"Yeah Em'ly she-" Declan covered the four year olds mouth with his hand before he could say anything else

JJ turned to look at Emily, her hands on her hips, "I thought we weren't getting each other anything?"

"I know" Emily told her as she took the blonde woman's hand and sat her down on the couch

Then she turned and motioned to the boys, "You guys want to come over here too?"

All three boys walked over to them and Henry climbed up in JJ's lap, with a smile on his face. Ethan climbed onto the couch and squeezed himself between Emily and the back of the couch, since she was sitting on the edge, while Declan sat down on the glass coffee table carefully.

"Do you guys know what it is?" JJ asked as she looked from one boy to another

"Uh huh" Henry answered as he turned his head to look at his mother

Emily's hands began to shake as she began to get nervous. She reached into her pocket with her left hand and pulled out a box, sliding off of the couch onto the floor on her knee. JJ's mouth was hanging open as she looked from Emily to the box.

"Jennifer Jareau will you marry us?" Emily asked the blonde as she looked at Ethan, who had scooted to the edge of the couch and had his hand resting on his mother's shoulder, and Declan who was on the other side of her.

JJ let a few tears fall as she stared at the three people in front of her whom she loved so much. Then she looked down at Henry who turned to look up at her.

"Mommy answer her" he told her

"What do you think little man?" she asked her four year old

He smiled widely and nodded ferociously, "I already saids yes"

"You did?" the blonde questioned

"Uh huh. She asks me before we buyed it" he told his mother matter of factly

JJ smiled as she listened to her son before she turned her gaze back to Emily, who was still kneeling in front of her, flanked by the other two boys.

JJ nodded with a wide smile, a tear running down her cheek, "Yes Emily Prentiss, we will marry you guys"

Emily smiled her big Prentiss smile as she moved forward and wrapped her arms around JJ's neck hugging her tightly, before pulling back and kissing her hard on the lips. When she pulled away she took the ring out of the box and took JJ's left hand, sliding it easily onto her left ring finger.

"Em it's beautiful" JJ said, almost speechless as she stared at the ring

"When I saw it we just knew" the brunette told the blonde with a smile as she moved to sit next to her on the couch

"You took the boys with you to get it?" JJ asked as she looked at her girlfriend

Emily nodded, "Actually Declan helped me pick it out and Ethan and Henry gave the stamp of approval"

JJ looked from her now fiancé, to each boy, "I love you guys so much"

"We love you too JJ" Declan said with a smile before leaning in to hug her

"Yeah love you" Ethan added as he kissed JJ on the cheek before leaning back into his mother

"Okay well I guess you guys can go back to playing" Emily told the boys

"Wait" JJ said, "I got something for you too. Actually I guess I got you two somethings"

Emily raised an eyebrow at her, as JJ shifted Henry off of her lap so that she could get up. The four year old then climbed over to Emily's lap and perched himself there, the brunette wrapping her arms around the small blonde boy, while Ethan continued to lean into her right side. Emily watched as JJ walked into the kitchen and got up on the counter, opening the top cabinet and pulling out a small package, before reaching on top of the cabinets and pulling out a small box. Then she walked back over to Emily and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Here open this first, because it's what I got you for Christmas" the younger woman said as she handed a small package to the brunette

Emily accepted it and unwrapped it on Henry's lap, since he was still sitting on her. As she opened the box she pulled out a silver necklace with three pendants on it. There was D, an E, and an H, each with their respective birth stones for the boys. Emily looked from the necklace to JJ and smiled.

"I love it Jayje. It's beautiful" the older woman told her as she attempted to put it on

"Here" JJ said as she got up and walked behind Emily, brushing the dark hair out of the way as she fastened the necklace around the older woman's neck.

"Thank you" Emily said as she grabbed JJ's hand and pulled her down for a kiss, this time causing all the boys to giggle

"You're welcome" JJ replied as she and Emily pulled apart

Emily was smiling but she noticed JJ looked slightly nervous. The older woman tilted her head to the side as she stared at her fiancé.

"JJ what's wrong?" the brunette asked

"I don't know. I mean I have nothing to be nervous about, except that you might not like it…and well I've had it for a couple of weeks and I was just waiting for the right time, but you beat me to it" the blonde said with a smile as she looked down into Emily's dark eyes.

Emily's eyes widened at what JJ was saying, before JJ handed her the other box. The brunette took it carefully in her hands, inspecting the box carefully before looking back up at the blonde, who was standing in front of her.

"Jen" Emily said quietly

"Open it" JJ told her in a coaxing tone, before sitting on the edge of the couch, much like Emily was

The older woman lifted the box open, revealing a White Gold engagement ring with white gold ribbons bypassing the sparkling 1 carot t.w. diamond arrangement, the band twisting up around the center diamond. Surrounding the center diamond was a triple set of round diamonds lights up both sides . It was simple yet elegant, and obviously expensive, similar to the one Emily picked for JJ.

"JJ it's beautiful" Emily said as she stared down at the ring that she felt was completely her

JJ smiled as she watched JJ's face, "So it's okay then?"

Emily looked up into blue eyes, "It's perfect"

Then Emily leaned forward, smushing Henry between them as she captured JJ's lips in another kiss. As they pulled apart, Emily pulled the ring out of the box.

"Here, let me" JJ said a she took the ring and slid it on to Emily's left ring finger.

"So when exactly did you buy this?" the brunette asked with a smile

JJ blushed, "When I went shopping with Garcia a couple of weeks ago. I mean I didn't go with a plan on buying one, but when I walked into the store, I just, sorta, started looking at rings, and I saw this one and I just thought about how perfect it was for you, so I bought it"

Emily smiled widely, "Great minds think alike I guess"

JJ laughed, "Yeah but you went with a sole purpose of getting a ring. You even enlisted some helpers" she said as she nodded at the boys who were surrounding them

"Yeah but I wasn't sure if it was too soon or not, I was just going to take a leap, because I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you…and them" Emily told her before motioning to the boys

JJ nodded, "Well I guess you boys can get back to playing with your toys"

"Can we go for a bike ride?" Ethan asked as he leaned forward on his knees to look at JJ"

Both women looked out the window and could see that the sun was shining. Emily then looked at Ethan.

"Let's eat some breakfast and let me and JJ wake up some more and then we can go to the park for awhile, okay"

"YAY!" the seven year old shouted as he jumped over the back of the couch

JJ shook her head at the little boys antics before leaning forward and kissing Henry who was still perched on Emily's lap, before he slid off and ran back over to his toys.

The two women made their way into the kitchen to start breakfast. They smiled as they heard the boys playing with their toys and laughed as Ethan and Henry whipped out their life sabers and began play fighting in the middle of the small living room. While Declan had perched himself on the couch with one of his Harry Potter books in his hands and was engrossed in reading it, until he was hit with a life saber.

"Hey" he shouted before turning, jumping off of the couch and chasing after the little ones as they laughed

The family finally sat down to eat breakfast, all three kids swinging their legs from their chairs, eager to eat and get back to their toys. As they loaded the dishwasher Emily suddenly remembered that the video camera was still recording. She ran over and hit the stop button as she shook her head. Then she looked at the three boys on the ground, now putting together all of the different lego sets they had gotten. She grabbed the camera and got their attention, snapping a photo as they all turned around.

"Hey guys can I get one picture of all of you on the stairs? Please" she questioned

She got some moans and groans but all three got up and headed over to the stairs.

"JJ come help me with this real quick" she said as she set the camera on the coffee table before ushering the kids onto the staircase.

"Okay I want you guys in age order, Declan up here" she said moving the twelve year old onto one stair, "And Ethan you here and Henry here" she said as she moved them into position

"Okay now turn towards JJ so you are looking over the banister" Emily said as she hurried back down the stairs

All three boys turned so they were facing the banister, Henry and Ethan putting their arms on the stainless steel banister and resting their chins on their arms, while Declan just gripped the railing.

"Perfect" Emily said as she held up the camera, "Now smile"

All three boys smiled widely as the brunette snapped a few pictures.

"Thanks guys" she told them with a smile as she set the camera down

"Wait I want one with us in it" JJ shouted as she ran up the stairs

"JJ" Emily whined

"Please babe?" JJ begged with a pouty lip

Emily rolled her eyes as she took the video camera off of the stand so that she could place the other camera on it. Then she raised it up so that she could see all three boys and JJ in the middle. Then she set the timer before running up the stairs.

"It's going to take five of them, get ready" she stated as she looped her arm around JJ's waist and smiling as the flash went off once

Then Emily leaned towards JJ and planted a kiss on her cheek just as the second flash went off. Then Emily bent down and picked up Ethan, the seven year old laughing as the flash went off a third time.

"Declan get between us, hurry" Emily told the twelve year old with a laugh

He moved between the two women quickly, as JJ picked Henry up and the flash went off a fourth time.

"Okay last one, make it good guys" Emily said as she sat Ethan on the slanted banister, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly as he sat more to Emily's left, while JJ did the same with Henry situating him to her right, Declan smiling and standing between Emily and JJ as the last flash went off.

"Okay guys go get dressed to go to the park" JJ said as she kissed Henry before setting him down on the stairs, Emily doing the same with Ethan

The five of them managed to get downstairs with all of the bikes deciding to walk the couple of blocks to the park. There they watched as the boys rode around on their bikes, smiles plastered on their faces.

Later that afternoon everyone was getting ready for the big Christmas dinner at Rossi's. Emily had pulled out her black skirt and long sleeve deep red v neck sweater, finding her tall black boots and dark stockings in the back of her closet. JJ had pulled out a gray skirt and paired it with a royal blue turtleneck, opting for her brown boots and dark stockings. As the two women got dressed and were busy doing their hair the boys were in their room getting dressed.

Declan had put on a nice pair of khaki pants with a royal blue and white checkered long sleeve collared shirt, before pulling a short sleeve royal blue collared shirt over the top of the button down one. Then he turned to help Henry with his clothes. Meanwhile Ethan had pulled on a pair of khaki pants, a black, white, and gray checkered long sleeve collared shirt, before pulling a dark red pull over sweater over the top of the collared shirt. Henry also had a pair of khaki pants on the same collared shirt as Ethan, except his was green, white, and gray, before pulling his brown sweater over the top of the collared shirt. Then all three boys sat down on the floor, each one rolling the bottom of their pants legs up once, before pulling on their shoes, Declan his black converse, Ethan his batman ones, and Henry his navy blue ones. They then left their room and walked the short distance down the hall to their mother's room, stopping to knock on their door.

"Come in" JJ told them

Declan opened the door cautiously as he peered inside, finding both women standing in the bathroom applying the last of their make up. The boys then ran inside the room and climbed up onto the big bed. JJ turned to smile at the boys and her heart melted at how adorable they looked.

"Well you three sure look handsome" she told them

Declan blushed, while Henry smiled, and Ethan replied, "Thanks"

"Mama you wook pwetty" Henry told his blonde mother with a smile

"Thank you sweetie" she replied with a smile, before turning back to put on a pair of earrings

When Emily finished she walked out of the bathroom and saw the boys, so she let out a whistle, "You boys sure clean up good"

All three laughed, before Ethan smiled, "You look really pretty mama"

"Thanks handsome" Emily told him as she walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek

"You both look really pretty" Declan said looking from the brunette to the blonde

"Yeah" Ethan and Henry both added

Both women smiled before grabbing their boots, sitting down on the bed and pulling them on.

"Okay you guys ready?" the older woman asked as she looked behind her on the bed at the boys

"Yep" Ethan responded as he jumped off of the bed

They got downstairs and Declan pulled on his new leather jacket, before both boys pulled on their ski jackets and their beanies. Then Emily and JJ pulled on their jackets before they headed out.

They made it to Rossi's and as they walked inside all three boys were telling the older man what they had gotten for Christmas at the same time. Once everyone had said their hellos, the boys disappeared with Jack into the living room to play with some of their new toys they had brought with them.

As JJ accepted a glass of wine from Rossi, Garcia saw the rock on the blonde's finger, "OH MY GOD! JJ, is that a ring on your finger?" she squealed

The other adults all cringed at the vivacious woman who had attacked JJ's hand, yanking it towards her so she could see it better. Everyone looked from JJ to Emily, and Morgan elbowed the brunette in the ribs with a wink, "See I told ya princess"

Emily elbowed him back playfully, while JJ explained how Emily had proposed, making sure to include the boys as well. Then Garcia turned to the brunette and ran towards her, enveloping her in a hug as well.

"You are just so sneaky my raven haired beauty"

Emily laughed and caused herself to choke a little on some wine. When she held up her hand to cover the cough, Garcia caught sight of the ring on her finger, just as Morgan did, but the dark man reached the hand first.

"What is this?" he asked with a smile

"An engagement ring" she answered matter of factly

"Well duh" he replied

JJ rehashed how she had bought it on a whim, but after Emily had proposed she went ahead and gave her the ring as well. Morgan smiled broadly at his best friend before pulling her into a hug. Then everyone began talking about what they had gotten for Christmas and Emily showed off her necklace.

"You are one lucky lady Prentiss" Morgan told the brunette

"I am aren't I" she replied as she reached for JJ and pulled her up against her before capturing her lips in a deep kiss

JJ was caught off guard because Emily was not big on the public displays of affection but she returned the kiss with passion. As they pulled apart everyone around them stood staring with smiles on their faces.

"I think you are growing out of your phobia" JJ said as she looked into Emily's dark eyes

Emily just smiled as she let go of JJ and everyone began to get the food out. As they all sat down at Rossi's long wooden table, they looked around at one another, the kids laughing along with the adults. Rossi sat at the head of one side of the table, while Hotch occupied the opposite side. To Hotch's right was JJ, then Reid, then Henry, then Declan, who was sitting to Rossi's left. Then to Rossi's right was Emily, then Morgan, then Ethan, then Jack, and then Garcia to Hotch's left.

Emily looked across the table at Henry who was getting help from both Declan and Rossi on cutting up some of his food. Then she looked past Morgan to Ethan and Jack who were both getting help from Garcia and Morgan. The finally she looked down and across the table at her fiancé, who was looking back at her. They both smiled at each other and winked simultaneously. They both knew that this the best Christmas either of them had had so far and they couldn't wait for the Christmas' to come.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed! I am working on my other story that I am in the middle of and I will try to get it posted as soon as I can, I just really wanted to post a Christmas story, and you guys get another little glimpse into their past! Reviews would be delightful!


End file.
